ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Narimiya
was a human man that was a descendant of the Alien Satun. He only appeared in Ultraman Max. Subtitle: History Ultraman Max A long time ago Narimiya was in a park looking the night sky when he meet Mizuki Koishikawa as a young girl. He asked Mizuki if she loved the to watch the stars, to which she said she did. Happy to meet a child with a love for the starry night, Narimiya told Mizuki the story of the Alien Satun, and how they brought the Starry Sky to Earth, but now humanity had moved away from the lessons of Alien Satun and now created cities with lights that blocked the light of the stars. The young Mizuki asked the old man if the Alien Satun were real, he responded gently that he himself was one of their descendants and that he believed that because of her love of the Starry Night that she too is one of the Alien Satun's descendants. Before parting their separate ways, Narumiya gave Mizuki a children picture book called the "Constellation Thief", which Mizuki treasured though her childhood, and because of her meeting Narimiya, Mizuki eventually decided to become a pilot. Years later, Narimiya had grown weary of waiting for humanity to remember Alien Satun and their teachings. He made contact with planet Satun through the planetarium that Alien Satun had created for their descendants, and called for Keplus to return to Earth to destroy Earth's light to return the Starry Sky to it's former beauty. During this time Narimya meet a grown up Mizuki, now as a pilot for Team DASH. He tried to convince Mizuki to return to planet Satun with him, but Mizuki had forgotten him after so many years had past between them. Narimiya reminded her of the Alien Satun and their gifts to humanity, and then told her why Keplus had come to Earth. However, Ultraman Max appeared to stop Keplus, much to Narimiya's confusion. He questioned Max for taking the side of Earth's light. Mizuki, hearing Narimiya's question, told him that she felt that light of the Earth wasn't insulting the Starry Night, as when she began to fly as a pilot she would look down at the city at night and see how beautiful it was, and realized how much she loved the Earth, so she eventually joined DASH to keep Earth safe. She then said she believed that Max had seen the same she, and that he too wanted to protect Earth's light, so that it would grow into something far greater. Max then proved to Narumiya that he had no ill will towards him or the Alien Satun, by protecting him and Mizuki from a misfire from Keplus. Realizing that he had been neglecting the idea that the Earth had merely made its own beautiful light, Narimiya called Keplus back from its battle against Max, and before parting to planet Satun, he assured Mizuki that when ever humanity wanted it, if they should yearn for the Starry Sky again, then the Door of the Starry Sky would open for them too. He then left Earth for good with Keplus. Powers and Weapons *Planetarium: A special planetarium, which connects to the one around earth, can be accessed by descendants of the Saturnians. saturnetarium.png|Their planetarium Gallery descendants of saturn.png|Narimiya meeting a young Mizuki The constellation thief.png Narimiya and Mizuki (young).png saturn bad bluescreen.png saturns depart.png Category:Ultraman Max Category:Allies Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Max Characters